The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for washing and disinfecting immobilized enzymes or immobilized myceliums (hereinafter referred to as immobilized biocatalysts). In one aspect of the invention, disinfecting is achieved by using irradiation of ultraviolet light and, in another aspect, the apparatus reduces the difficulties of washing and disinfecting immobilized biocatalysts and provides for adsorption of useful materials to a gel, an immobilized carrier or the like. The reactor may use a raw material, including materials to which protein or the like is easily attached, the reactor is provided with a fluidized chamber which can wash and disinfect without disactivating immobilized biocatalysts.
Heretofore, the art of production using immobilized biocatalysts has been extremely innovative and there are many reactors such as the packed layer type, the fluidized bed type, the stirred tank type and the membrane type used in this field.
In regard to the art of washing and disinfecting of the present invention, there is background art disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 33873/87, using surface active agent like quaternary ammonium salt, or propylene glycol in 10-50% or the like as disinfectant.
As for the method of disinfection in said Japanese Patent Publication No. 33873/87, a lowering of activity of immobilized enzymes is inevitable, and if any measures against the lowering thereof are taken, then there is a dilemma in that the effect of disinfection is decreased.
Further, in regard to the art concerning reactor provided with fluidized chamber in the present invention, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 33873/87, the art of washing and disinfecting immobilized biocatalysts in reactors, which are separate from but connected to an apparatus for washing and disinfecting immobilized biocatalysts in a closed circuit to enable cycling of immobilized biocatalysts dispersed in water. But on account of the said reactor and an apparatus for washing and disinfecting immobilized biocatalysts being separate, there are various problems, such as the need for a separate space for the apparatus for washing and disinfecting, resulting in an uneconomical increase of cost.
Therefore, there is another disclosure by the present inventor in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 336364/87 corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/278,306. In this prior application, when the washing and disinfecting of immobilized biocatalysts is conducted, an inner tube is taken up so as to bring an outer a head opening into contact with an inner surface of an upper surface of funnel a portion of a fluidized chamber. Then washing liquid is introduced into the reactor at high pressure through the lower portion of a column chamber connected to the fluidized chamber, and by a vortex flow of the washing liquid being generated mainly in the fluidized chamber, the washing and stirring of immobilized biocatalysts and washing of column chamber and apparatus in the fluidized chamber is operated at the same time.
However, as for the reactor provided with fluidized chamber of Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 336364/87, because of the washing and stirring of immobilized biocatalysts and washing of the column chamber and apparatus being operated at the same time, as above stated, it results in the lowering of activity of immobilized biocatalysts when washing mainly for the purpose of washing the column chamber and the fluidized chamber similarly, when washing mainly for the purpose of washing immobilized biocatalysts, then the washing of the column chamber and the fluidized chamber is not operated sufficiently for effective washing.
Further, in the said prior application, disinfection is made by using surface active agent like quaternary ammonium salt after washing immobilized biocatalysts, but the effect of disinfection is insufficient.